


Interrogation 101

by Nynaeve



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay is no match for Kathryn's keen observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation 101

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Written for the LJ comm fictionland challenge: 333 words. I always try to respond to feedback, so feel free to leave an email or to check back in a week or so :)_

Kathryn stared at the PADD in front of her and bit back a sigh. Chakotay was fidgeting. She could see him in her peripheral vision shifting around until he gave up and started tapping his finger on his arm rest.

The foot wiggling finally did her in.

"Are you bored, Commander?" she drawled.

He froze. "No. Am I bothering you?"

"A little."

Chakotay gave her conciliatory smile; satisfied that he was no longer going to try her patience, she returned to reading. Kathryn barely noticed him get out of his chair, but she most certainly couldn't miss him pacing.

" _Commander_ ," she warned. She could see Tom make a pitiful attempt not to laugh. Her first officer, meanwhile, was looking sheepish at being called out like a cadet yet again.

"I'm just feeling antsy," he explained as he took his seat. "Are _you_ all right?"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why wouldn't..." Oh. It all made perfect sense. "My ready room."

She was quick on her feet and Chakotay followed without hesitation. Once alone, she whirled around, her blue eyes dancing with accusation.

"I want the time and location," she demanded, her index finger poking him in the chest. "No funny business."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Cargo Bay One at 1900. You _have_ to act surprised. They refused to tell me about it last year because they figured you'd get it out of me."

"They were right, but don't worry. I'll act surprised," she conceded with a full blown grin. "I'll even gasp in delight when you give me that self-heating coffee mug."

"How did you..."

"If there's one thing I hate, it's surprises. Especially on my birthday. Now, why don't I save you the trouble and you can escort me to the party."

Kathryn pat him on the arm and headed towards the door, pausing momentarily. "Well?"

When he looped his arm in hers, she swaggered just a hair. She may have been turning forty, but hot damn, she still had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Consider bidding for me in the LJ [Help the South!](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/7230.html?thread=1166910#t1166910) Bidding closes July 6th, 2011.


End file.
